jojofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lista Nienazwanych Standów
Są przypadki w których nazwa Standu jest niejasna lub nieznana. Ta strona ma na celu spisanie wszystkich takich Standów, do czasu aż ich nazwa nie zostanie oficjalnie potwierdzona. Stardust Crusaders Stand Holy Debiut w Mandze: Rozdział 121 (SC Rozdział 8) Debiut w Anime: SC Odcinek 3 HolyStandManga.jpg|Manga HolyStandAnime.png|Anime Holy Kujo zdobyła Stand po przebudzeniu się DIO w Stardust Crusaders. Mimo że większość Standów jest używana do walczenia, ten działał przeciwko Holy. Przez to że jej dusza jest delikatna i nieagresywna brakowało jej siły psychicznej, niezbędnej do kontrolowania Standu, co sprawiło, że zapadła w chorobę ze szkodliwą, wysoką gorączką, która prawie ją zabiła przed końcem części 3. Przybiera formę cierni i malin, podobną do Standu jej ojca, Josepha Joestara, Hermit Purple, rosnących na środku jej pleców. Jednakże wraz z upływem czasu, Stand zaczyna wyrastać z każdej części jej ciała, aż do momentu, gdy zakrywa jej całe ciało, jakby było przez niego pożerane. Nazywanie Standu Holy Standem jest dość hojne, ponieważ działa on przeciwko swojemu użytkownikowi, ledwo się rusza i o ile wiadomo, nie ma żadnych zdolności ani mocy (oprócz pozwalania Holy widzieć inne Standy), więc mógłby być uznawany za Standopodobną infekcję. Stand Holy nie jest również w stanie krzywdzić innych, nawet przenikając przez innych użytkowników Standów próbujących go dotknąć. Warto jednak wspomnieć, że Stand ten nie został w pełni rozwinięty i Holy brakowało ducha walki, aby odpowiednio go kontrolować, stąd jego destruktywne zdolności. Jak by to wyglądało gdyby miała możliwość go poprawnie objawić i kontrolować nie jest wiadome. Stand Joestar Debiut w Mandze: Rozdział 122 (SC Rozdział 9) Debiut w Anime: SC Odcinek 3 JoestarStandManga.jpg|Manga JoestarStandAnime.png|Anime Wraz z aktywacją swojego Standu The World, zostało powiedziane, że pół-prekognitywne zdolności DIO, które wydawały się wynikać z Hermit Purple-podobnego Standu, były spowodowane Standem, który przebudził się w ciele Jonathana Joestara. Podobnie do Hermit Purple, potrafi tworzyć paranormalne zdjęcia przez uderzenie aparatu (nie niszczy się, w przeciwieństwie gdy robi to Joseph swoim Hermit Purple, co robi go bardziej wydajną wersją, albo po prostu Joseph używa zbyt dużo siły). DIO użył tej techniki do wyśledzenia położenia Joestarów i ich przyjaciół, aby wysłać za nimi użytkowników Standów. Stand ten jest również w stanie pokazać obraz obecny w czyimś sercu w kryształowej kuli. DIO użył tej zdolności aby pokazać Polnareffowi obraz J. Geila, jako że obraz ten reprezentował ból, który Polnareff czuł w swoim sercu. Fakt że ta wersja zamanifestowała w ciele Jonathana, może tłumaczyć dlaczego Joseph posiada Hermit Purple. * W noveli JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE OVER HEAVEN, Stand ten jest nazwany Hermit Purple. * W noveli JORGE JOESTAR, DIO posiada Stand o nazwie The Passion (情熱 Za Passhon). Jego wygląd jest podobny do Hermit Purple, ale przybiera formę koronay cierniowej i ma zdolność do patrzenia na przeszłość i przyszłość krewnych użytkownika, jeśli są związani więzami krwii (włącznie z krewnymi z innego wszechświata). Diamond is Unbreakable Stand Ojca Nijimury Debiut w Mandze: Rozdział 281 (DiU Rozdział 16) Debiut w Anime: DiU Odcinek 5 NijimuraFatherStandManga.jpg|Manga NijimuraFatherStandAnime.png|Anime Jest zasugerowane, że Ojciec Nijimury miał Stand, bo został zarekrutowany przez DIO w trakcie jego poszukiwania Standów. Jego nazwa, wygląd i zdolności są wciąż nieznane, ale umiejętność mogła być przyczyną nieśmiertelności po zostaniu zainfekowanym przez zarodnik. Możliwe jest, że zdolność nie była przeznaczona do walki, jako że nie został wysłany do zabicia grupy Joestar. Vento Aureo Standy Sorbeta i Gelato Jako członkowie La Squadry Esecuzioni, można wywnioskować ze spostrzeżenia Pericolo w rozdziale 469 (VA rozdział 30), że oboje Sorbet i Gelato posiadali Standy. Jednakże nie jest potwierdzone, że umieli się nimi dobrze posługiwać. Stand Pracownika Zasobów Naturalnych Debiut w Mandze: Rozdział 552 (VA Rozdział 113) Debiut w Anime: VA Odcinek 29 NRWStandManga.jpg|Manga NRWStandAnime.png|Anime Jeden z pracowników wspomniany Drużynie Bucciarati przez Polnareffa zyskał Stand po zranieniu się meteorytem w wulkanie. Podczas śpiączki, wytworzył iskrę swoją prawą ręką, parząc palce doktora. Stone Ocean Stand Zagotowujący Wodę Debiut w Mandze: Rozdział 684 (SO Rozdział 90) BoilingWaterStand.png Podczas jego walki z Foo Fighters, Enrico Pucci użył dysku ze zdolnością zagotowującą wodę z fontanny aby zabić F.F. Stand Matki Emporio Zanim została zabita, Stand matki Emporio został ukradziony przez Pucciego. Jest zasugerowane, że jej zdolność była podobna do Burning Down the House Emporio. Steel Ball Run Stand Poszukiwacza Szmaragdów Debiut w Mandze: Rozdział 765 (SBR Rozdział 13) Podczas prowadzenia dochodzenia w sprawie morderstwa trzech uczestników wyścigu Steel Ball Run (zostali wysadzeni przez Tomb of the Boom Rodziny Boom Boom), Mountain Tim przypomniał historię o poszukiwaczu szmaragdów, który po wejściu na pustynię w Arizonie, rozwinął zdolność, która zabijała w podobny sposób. JoJolion Stand Holy Joestar-Kiry Stand Holy Joestar-Kiry jest nieznany. Można wywnioskować, że go ma, ponieważ w szpitalu była w stanie zobaczyć Paisley Park. Stand Kaato Debiut w Mandze: Rozdział 902 (JJL Rozdział 55) KaatosStand.png Stand Kaato Higashikaty wydaje się mieć formę zwyczajnej talii kart. Jednakże poprzez umieszczenie przedmiotu między dwoma kartami talii, Kaato jest w stanie przechowywać ten przedmiot w samej talii, jak gdyby nic tam nie było. Może nawet przechowywać przedmioty, które są znacznie większe od talii, jak widać w momencie gdy wyciąga z niej krzesło. Stand Satoru Inne Torba Gucci Stand Użytkownika Standu Stand Kaoru